Famous character
A famous character is a fictional entity recognized as having significance in the Star Wars universe. Star Wars Movies Famous characters that can be found in game, as well as their locations. * Ackbar (Captain in this time period; Admiral in RotJ) ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Antilles, Wedge ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: near the Coronet Theatre, Corellia, during the 2009 Empire Day * Baba, Ponda ** Location: in a camp near Narmle, Rori, at /way -4846 -2557 * Banai, Kitster ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine * Bib Fortuna ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Location: Mos Eisley, Tatooine * Boba Fett ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Location: Cantina, Tansarii Point Station ** Location: Vladlun's Bunker, Rori * Bossk ** Location: Mos Eisley or Bestine Cantina (sometimes) ** Location: outside Kor Vella, Corellia at /way -2638 2939 * C-3PO ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Chronicler Tent, outside Theed starport, Naboo ** Location: Chronicler Tent, outside Coronet starport, Corellia ** Location: Helper Droid Factory, Corellia * Captain Panaka (Colonel in this time period) ** Location: Kaadara, Naboo *Captain Typho (Lt. Col. in this time period) ** Location: Keren, Naboo * Chewbacca ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Kachirho, Kashyyyk ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station ** Location: Quarantine Zone starport, Dathomir * Chief Chirpa ** Location: Theed, Naboo (During Ewok Festival of Love) * Darth Vader ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Location: Kachirho Imperial Base, Kashyyyk ** Location: Echo Base Hangar at the end of the instance ** Location: randomly lands with his shuttle in Coronet, Theed or Bestine * General Dodonna, Jan. **Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV * Emperor Palpatine ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Location: A hologram of him in the basement of a Keren (Naboo) guildhall. * EV-9D9 **Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Figrin D'an ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine ** Location: outside Nym's Stronghold during the Nyms Anniversary Bash * Captain Firmus Piett ** Location: Quarantine Zone, Dathomir * IG-88 ** Location: Nym's Factory Compound, Lok * Jabba the Hutt ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Kenobi, Obi-Wan 'Ben' ** Location: Mustafar ** Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force Ghost is in the third expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan. * Logray ** Location: Theed, Naboo (During Ewok Festival of Love) * Malakili ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * McCool, Droopy ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Mothma, Mon ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Nass, Boss ** Location: Gungan Sacred Place, Naboo * Nien Nunb ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok * Organa, Leia ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Rebel Outpost, Endor ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine ** Location: Small farm house on Lok, at -4752, 3516 ** Location: Small rebel camp on Dathomir ** Location: Echo Base Hangar at the beginning of the instance * Oola ** Location: Jabba's Palace in the Throne Room, Tatooine * R2-D2 ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Side room to Hanger 2, Tansarii Point Station ** Location: Helper Droid Factory, Corellia * Rebo, Max ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Salacious B. Crumb ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine *Skywalker, Luke ** Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV ** Location: Echo Base Hangar at the beginning of the instance ** Location: randomly lands with his shuttle in Coronet, Theed or Bestine * Solo, Han ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok, Temporarily was found on Yavin IV as part of Empire day ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station ** Location: Quarantine Zone starport, Dathomir * Sy Snootles ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Veers, Maximilian (colonel at this time) ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Location: Small imperial base,Lok (-2569 21 -862) ** Location: Small Imperial Base, Dathomir ( -6303 -529) * Wuher ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine * Watto ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine at -2893 2428. From the Expanded Universe * Baruk, Reelo ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Origin: Jedi Outcast Game *Bombaasa, Crev **Location: Tyrena, Corellia (-5201, -2566) **Origin: Vision of the Future by Timothy Zahn *Borvo the Hutt **Location: Moenia, Naboo (4875, -4591) **Origin: Battle For Naboo *Captain Pellaeon **Location: Coronet Guildhall, Corellia **Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn *Charal **Location: Marauder's Stronghold, Endor (4563, -2297) **Origin: Ewoks: The Battle for Endor *Saun Dann **Location: Only appears during Life Day since 2008 **Origin:The Star Wars Holiday Special * Darklighter, Huff ** Location: Darklighter Estate, Tatooine ** Origin: X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine (comic) * Fixer **Location: Anchorhead, Tatooine **Origin: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel and deleted scenes) *General Otto **Location: Lok Imperial Outpost **Origin: Star Wars: Demolition * HK-47 ** Location: Mustafar ** Origin: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (PC,XBox game) * Horn, Corran ** Location: Doaba Guerfel, Corellia ** Origin: The X-Wing book series * Horn, Hal **Location: Tyrena, Corellia ** Origin: The X-Wing book series *Inquistior Loam Redge **Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo * Jade, Mara ** Location: Death Watch Bunker, Endor ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn *Jhorn, Pfilbee **Location: Bestine, Tatooine ** Origin: The Illustrated Guide to the Star Wars Universe * Karrde, Talon ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * King Terak ** Location: Marauder's Stronghold, Endor ** Origin: Ewoks: The Battle for Endor * Exar Kun ** Location: Temple of Exar K'un on Yavin 4 ** Origin: Jedi Academy Trilogy * Lord Hethrir ** Location: Outside the Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: The Crystal Star * Naberrie, Pooja **Location: Theed on Naboo **Episode II Deleted Scene * Nym ** Location: Nym's Palace, Lok ** Location: Nyms Stronghold, Lok (Nym's New Themepark) ** Location: Hotel backroom in Narmle, Rori Part of Nym's Starmap quest ** Origin: Star Wars Starfighter Game * Sal Solo, Thracken ** Location: Coronet Guild Hall, Corellia ** Origin: Ambush at Corellia (Corellian Trilogy) * Sykes, Gavyn ** Location: Keren Starport, Naboo ** Origin: Battle for Naboo *Tallon, Adar **Location: Tyrena, Corellia -5448, -2674 **Origin: Dark Empire Sourcebook * Thrawn (Captain and later Grand Admiral) ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * Thyne, Zekka **Location: Coronet Hotel, Corellia **Origin: X-wing: Wedge's Gamble by Michael A. Stackpole. * Valarian ** Location: Lucky Despot cantina, Mos Eisley ** Origin: Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley (WEG RPG) Category:Famous characters